Pirate Cinderella Book 1
by LightningSkyStorm
Summary: One day while sailing back home Lucy goes to the Magnolia Ball, and meets the second prince? Lucy is no ordinary person, she is the Pirate Captain of the Pirates of the Light! and the prince is Natsu Dragneel the second prince of Magnolia. What happens when their fates start coming together more and more? This is an adaptation of my YouTube series Pirate Cinderella. I do not own t
1. Chapter 1

On a ship not that far away from Magnolia is the Pirates of the Light. Sailing on a clipper ship named The Seven Deadly Sins of the Seven Seas. Which is a long name for a ship, but works out well.

"Gray, Wendy have you seen the captain?"

"No love, sorry," Gray replied as he made his way to his post. Since he is currently on shift while the navigator is on break.

"No, sorry Juvia," Wendy replied as she realized she needed to go back to the office to make some more medicine.

A gunshot was heard on the deck, and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the person who shot the gun. "I am right here." A little bit of smoke came out of the pistole, and The captain blew the smoke away as she walked closer to Juvia. She wore a black eye patch on her right eye. She wore brown pants and boots, with a blue and white blouse and a matching coat. The captain wore golden hooped earrings, matching her flowing blonde hair. Even though she was not wearing the usual captain's hat, everyone knew not to mess with her. "Now, what do ye need me for?" The blonde asked.

"Captain Lucy, we are getting closer to Magnolia as we speak."

"Okay," Lucy stopped and thought for a second. "Everyone Line up on the deck on the double! I do not care where you are and what you are doing!" Everyone ran up on the deck and made a straight line. "Jellal, Erza, and Elfman you two will be in charge of watching the ship until two other crew members return from their errands. Elfman, start on getting lunch ready. Gray and Juvia, the both of you are going to gather food provisions. Zoro and Nami, the both of you guys can go out and find a few new crew members. If you can, we need a gunner, shipwright, Musician, a few other hands to help Gray, and another chef. Wendy, get more medical supplies. Yukino and Levy, you guys are going to gather the drinking provisions. Once all of your errands are finished meet back at the ship and do NOT leave and we will set up a schedule for who is going to watch the ship. Most importantly, do NOT get caught."

"What are you going to do captain?" Wendy innocently asked.

"I have some personal business to attend to. Now does everyone get what they are doing?" Lucy gave a glare from her one eye that is not covered. It made some of the crew members have shivers going down their spies.

"Aye!" They all say in a union and start to get changed into non-pirate attire before they get into the Magnolia ports.

A tall blonde male makes his way to the second prince's bedroom, in the Magnolia Castle. Knocking on the door he is told to come in. "Prince Natsu, your brother the king would like to have a word with you about-"

"Alright, you may leave, Laxus." The pink haired prince said to the servant.

"As you wish, Prince Natsu," Laxus said bowing before exiting the room.

"What does he want now?" Natsu grumbled as he made his way to the throne room.

"So, Laxus how did it go?" A white-haired scullery made asked.

"Not, too bad Mirajane, but he still has no idea what his brother wants to talk about, yet. Since he did not let me finish talking."

"Well, what is it about?" She pressed on for further details.

Laxus let out a sigh, knowing how persistent she can be, he did not want to worry her. On the other hand, if he kept the secret from her, he is going to wish he was never born. "It's about him finding a bride," Mirajane let out a 'phew'

"And it's about the pirate of the light." Mirajane had a worried look on her face.

"Laxus we need to hear what they are going to do."

"I know Mira, but the only other way to get to listen to the conversation is-"

"Is the kitchen, come on follow me, we need to hurry." Mira grabs Laxus' hand and almost runs to the kitchen. The kitchen has a secret door that will lead to the throne room, which is only used on big occasions like balls or banquets. It is an easy way for those who need to bring food from the kitchen up to the throne room. It is hidden by a curtain, so it will not be seen by invited guests and the unwanted guests.

Nastu makes his way to the ballroom, wondering what his brother wanted to talk to him for. Opening the door he walks inside. "You wanted to see me, your majesty," Natsu said with a serious face.

His brother pouted. "You know how I hate formalities, after all, we are brothers Natsu. Call me, big brother or Zeref. You know, sometimes I think you just do that to get on my nerves."

"Okay, I will try to call you anything other than 'your majesty.' The black hair male's face lit up. " Now, what is it that you want to talk with me about?" Natsu being blunt and getting straight to the point. Laxus and Mira make it to the secret entrance and are able to hear the entire conversation between the brothers.

"I asked you here for two reasons."

"And what are they?" Zeref sweatdropped and almost fell out of his chair.

"Let me guess you did not listen to what Laxus had to say, did you?"

Natsu thought back for a moment. "No, I told him to leave before telling me." Zeref let out a long sigh.

"The first thing I want to talk about is you to FIND A BRIDE!"

"Why do I have to find a bride?"

"I want to be an uncle, besides you are certainly not getting any younger. You are already twenty-two."

"What about you? You do not have a wife, and you are lecturing me."

"Actually..."

"Don't tell me." Natsu facepalmed, his snarky remark backfired as soon as his brother started to speak.

"I have found someone to marry. Her name is Mavis."

"Who?"

"You don't know her, I met her outside the castle one day."

"You mean you ditched your duties."

Zeref coughs, "either way, I met her and we got to know each other and fell in love."

"Fine, if I have to choose someone, it's on my terms, and I get to choose whoever I want."

"Of course, and you can use whatever method you want to find the lucky lady."

"Then I choose a ball, that everyone can attend, every eligible lady in the entire kingdom, rich and poor alike."

"Okay, now that is settled, I want to get serious." Zeref's voice went dark and so did his facial expressions. "There is something else that I wanted to talk to you about."

"And what would that be?"

"You know how innocent you are at times, have you ever heard about the Pirates of the Light? They are becoming notorious criminals now and days."

"No, I have never heard of them before."

Mira and Laxus gave a sweatdrop along with the king. "You are really naive, you know that? That Pirate group is not new but started more than half a year ago. They are growing popular with the locals that cannot pay their taxes in other neighboring kingdoms, because they are giving them money from stealing from the rich aristocrats."

"So they are like a pirate version of Robin Hood."

"Yes, now if you care to stop interrupting me."

"Oops, sorry."

"As I was saying, they are somewhat unknown about what they do."

"Care to explain, because it makes no sense. You just said they are like Robin Hood."

"They are stealing and plundering richer cities."

"Brother, they are pirates, what do you expect?"

"Yes, but they seem to be getting richer while getting more and more popular while still giving out enough money."

"Why?"

"That is your job to find out."

"Why me?! Aren't there more qualified people in this castle than me?"

"Yes, but if you go on this mission then there will be more people to respect you and not that many assassins wanting your head."

"When do I begin?" He asks knowing full well there is no telling what will happen.

"Tomorrow, there will new clothes out for you since you cannot wear any type of princely-clothing."

"Okay got it, anything else?"

"What kind of party do you want it to be?"

"Anything you want!" Nastu walks out of the room and makes his way back to his bedroom.

"A masquerade ball it is then." Zeref smiles, being his happy self again.

Mirajane and Laxus leave the room, before the king notices and has them executed.

"What do you think? Are they going to find and kill them?"

"No, it is still too early to tell, give it a week. Then we will be able to know for sure."

"Alright, you better get going before you get in trouble."

"Fine, fine, see ya later." He said before leaving the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere close to the Magnolia port...

"Alright everyone makes sure to check what you need and how much of it for supplies, and when we hit the ports, you can leave, and remember do not get into any fights unless you have no other choice," Lucy said to her crew. It was a busy afternoon for those who had to get supplies, each and every one of them had to get enough coins for only what they need. Then they could get whatever they wanted with their pay.

Lucy goes into her quarters and changes into her "normal citizen clothes," since she had to watch the ship while everyone else was below the deck changing in separate quarters. She removed her coat, brown pants, eye patch, and blue and white blouse, putting on a dress with a white top, the sleeves going down to her elbows, a navy blue bottom that went down to her knees and a black sash on her waist. Finishing changing she makes her way outside to check up on everyone. Once a pirate, always a pirate. Her clothes were a lot like a waitress, but since Magnolia is famous for its pubs, so it's not a problem.

"Yukino!" Lucy yelled to the white-haired girl in the crow's nest.

"Aye, captain!" She called back.

"Make sure ye take down the jolly roger, we don't want unwanted company! After all, we are staying for a little bit."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Lucy made her way to the kitchen to check on how well Elfman was cooking. "Smells good Elfman, is it almost done?"

"Aye cap, it is done."

"Good, now serve everyone their ration I cannot seem to find Jellal."

"Of course, cap."

Making her way back up from the kitchen, she notices how far away from the port they are. "Everyone it is time for lunch. Get below deck to get ye grub and come back up and soon and ya are finished." Gray is at the post and does not leave, so Lucy walks up to the quarterdeck to take care of the sailing. "Gray I will take care of the sailing."

"Aye captain, I will come back as soon as I am finished eating my grub."

Lucy nods and Gray leaves. "If that bastard of a mother is still alive I am going to give her a good beating if it's the last thing I do." She mumbles to herself. She made it sail into the port, and most of the crew came back after eating their lunch.

"Alright, we're here, now let's get this ship docked!"

After the docking everyone except for Jellal, Erza, and Elfman left the ship. "Elfman, make sure you get started on dinner!" Lucy yelled at him and Elfman quickly nodded.

Lucy made her way to the marketplace to check it out. "Not much has changed since I left it looks like." She said to her self as she was not paying any attention to where she was going. There were smells of delicious candies and pastries. A little dress shop and a flower shop were next to each other. Any port would have this, no matter where you go. "Now where is the inn?" Lucy tries to look for the familiar sign. "There it is, I should check up on how the Sins Inn is doing." Lucy looking straight ahead saw something coming at her at a fast speed and was unable to get out of the way fast enough.

Crash

Someone had collided with her and she fell with that person on top of her. "Ow, Watch where you are going!" Trying to talk like a person who has not been on the salty waters for more than a year is hard. Especially if you have to keep up the appearances.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you."

"What are ye you a newcomer to Magnolia?" She asked.

"Well, I just moved here and I wanted to get my bearings." Natsu notices where he was and immediately got off the blonde female. Jumping up he let out his hand to help her back up.

"Thanks, I guess," Lucy mumbled and took his hand. She got up off of the stone ground and dusted her dress off.

"Are you okay?"

"I would be okay IF YE WEREN'T RUNNING SO FAST THAT YA COULD SEE IN FRONT OF YE!" Her pirate accent escapes her voice, but it seemed as the pink haired boy did not notice.

"I am sorry about that, again. How about we start over. I am the Second Prince of Magnolia Natsu, and how about you?"

"I must be going now, I would like to say nice meeting you Natsu, but it was not a nice meeting. Adiós tonto." Lucy runs to the nearest place to get a carriage.

"Hasta pronto!" He thinks for a second. "Hey! you just called me an idiot!"

Lucy looks over her shoulder and sticks out her tongue. "Because you are one!" Hopping into a carriage she gets away.

'Weird I thought only nobility should be able to understand and speak other languages, but she looks like a bartender or something. Then again, you can pick up one or more languages working at those types of places.' He lets out a sigh, not wanting to think about it anymore. "Looks like I need a place to stay since I cannot go back there."

"Hi there, I heard that you need a place to stay if you want I can help you out if you want. I know a cheap inn. Oh, Sorry I shouldn't get into other people's business." She started to worry.

" Actually, that would be great, what's your name, little girl?"

"It's Wendy."

"Okay Wendy, lead the way."

"Hey Zoro, wanna make a bet?" Nami asked Zoro. They are currently outside the marketplace running their errands of finding new crew members.

"Oh, yeah? What kind of bet?" He asked.

"A bet where I will be victorious."

"Then no thanks."

"Oh come on Zoro, I was just kidding."

"Alright, just tell me what the bet is."

"It is who will get the first new crew member."

"Alright, I'm in. Anyone is able to join the crew and what about the collateral?"

"That's easy, If either of us wins we have to give that person two hundred berries, and as an added bonus, if you win ya debt to me is gone."

"Completely?"

"Completely, now is it a deal?"

"It's a deal." 'I am going to finally get rid of my debt!'

'I am going to make him cry like a baby as soon as I win this.'

They saw a blue cat talking with a boy with black hair.

"I am so bored, how about you Happy?"

"Aye, hey Luffy why are those two walking towards us?" The sat next to each other under a tree.

"I dunno."

"Hi there," Nami waved to Luffy as she walked up close enough.

"Hello," Zoro said to Happy.

"Would you like to join a pirate crew?" They both asked at the same time.

"Would I?! As long as Happy/Luffy can join as well." Happy and Luffy said in a union.

Nami and Zoro let out a sigh. "Looks like it's a tie."

"Yeah, well at least we have two new members to the crew."

"I guess."

"Anyways, what are your names?" Nami asked them as Zoro walks away to find some more crew members, and is going to get lost.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, you can call me Luffy."

"And I'm Happy!"

"You're happy?" Nami asked.

"No, my name is Happy." Happy said to her.

"Hey, Nami,"

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Which pirate crew did we just joined?"

"You guys just joined the Pirates of the Light," Nami told them with a smile, and Luffy's eyes lit up.

"Wow! Awesome!"

"Aye!" Happy threw his paws up in the air.

"Anyways, what can you guys do?" Nami asked.

"I can fly."

"I am a rubber man."

"No, I mean on a ship."

"Hm, I know!" Happy raised his hand. "We can catch large fish."

"That would help us when we run out of meats. Follow me, we are going back to the ship!"

"Aye!" They replied.

"Wait, do you guys know where Zoro went?" They shook their heads side to side, meaning they do not know where he went. Nami facepalmed, and let out a low scream. "That idiot, he doesn't have a sense of direction. Now when I think about it, one of the others should be able to find him."

"Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you guys do on the ship?" Happy asked.

"I am/ a navigator and Zoro well he is one of the lookouts and he is also the swordsman."

"Oh, I see, then who is the captain?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, if I remember correctly I am pretty sure we are staying here for a few days. By the way, do you guys know anyone who can take care of cannons?"

"There is one person who comes to mind." Happy tells her.

"Yeah, Gajeel Redfox," Luffy said.

"Do you know where he is right now?" Nami asks with hope in her voice that she can have at least one person her captain wanted on the crew.

Luffy and Happy put their hands up in an 'I don't know gesture.' "No clue."

"Then why did you mention him!" Nami grew angry and her teeth were sharp when she yelled at them. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it? I'll just call it a day, so let's just head back to the ship."

"Okay, miss navigator."

"It's Nami!" Her sharp teeth came out again.

In a certain carriage...

Lucy looks out the carriage window and just stares at the country side. "I wonder, how many years has it been since I left."


	3. Chapter 3

In the marketplace...

"Gray, do you think this is enough food?" Juvia asked her partner.

"Hm, if we get more crew members, I don't think so, but we already spent all of the money. I think it is better if we head back." Both Gray and Juvia gathered a few cows and chickens, in their crates, and feed for the livestock. A few huge barrels that had dried beans, pickled vegetables, some salted meats, vinegar, olive oil, molasses, honey, cheese, rice, almonds, salted flour, and lastly sea biscuits. They were currently on a wagon transporting the supplies, with the cows pulling it.

"Do you think these will fit in that small boat?" She questioned thinking about how to fit all of the barrels in the tiny boat.

"Of course not, that's why I am going to make a path of ice for us, and then transport all of the goods."

"That's a good idea, and when we're done transporting the goods, I will make the water destroy the path."

Gray smiled, "Good thinking."

"How long do you think we are going to be out on the sea for, this time?"

"Not sure, all depends on the cap, last time we were out on the sea for three months. It just depends on her, and if we should stop at a port or not."

"True, but you know what,"

"What?"

"I heard that there are bandits around here." Juvia looks around some of the stands and homes.

Gray let out a chuckle. "Oh, really and when did you hear that?"

"Did you not hear the villagers? They were talking about how they were being robbed and the royal family is doing nothing about it."

"I guess we should be careful then after all Lucy doesn't want us in unnecessary fights."

"Right," Gray and Juvia continue their way to the ship, not noticing Wendy, and Natsu going in the opposite direction, heading into town.

"Just a little bit more, and we are at the inn, um."

"Natsu, my name is Natsu."

"Okay, Natsu." Wendy smiled.

"So which inn are we heading to?" He asks looking for some restaurant to eat at later.

"The Sins Inn, oh and there is a pub there too so you can have some dinner."

"What do they serve?"

"Whatever they have, but it's mainly soup and stuff, I am not so sure since I have been here only once or twice with my crewmates family."

"Do you travel a lot?"

"Hm, I guess you can call it that. By the way, we're here."

"Thanks for helping me out, and before you go I was wondering, have you heard about the pirates of the light by any chance?"

"Sorry, I don't and your welcome, bye-bye." Wendy rushes off before she is asked any more questions.

"It may be just me but, that was weird. Well, time to go inside." Natsu heads inside. "Hello? Is anyone here?" The inn looks clean enough for at least one person to be working here. He goes up to the front desk and meets a white-haired girl popping up from the desk, resembling much to one of the servants in the castle.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a room?"

"Of course," She takes a random key looking at the number and puts it back. Taking another key looking at the under again before handing it to Natsu. "Here is your room key, the room is 152 and it's at the end of the hall. If you need anything just call for me, I'm Lisanna. Oh, and you can order your dinner at any time before I head to bed."

"Thanks," He says before heading to his assigned room, and he lays down on his bed. Thinking on how to get more information on those pesky pirates. He can ask the owner of this inn, but he has a feeling like she won't say anything.

'There is something about the girl I met earlier, it feels like I met her before, but where?' He asked himself as he looks up at the ceiling.

'That was close, I almost blew our cover. I have to stop doing this to myself.' Wendy scolds herself and runs into something solid and hard, before falling down. "Ow," She looks up and sees two familiar faces.

"Are you okay? Wendy? I thought you were getting medical supplies." Asked Levy.

"I was helping someone find someplace to stay."

"That does sound like you. Have you seen the captain?" Yukino asked.

"Ah, I saw her talking to Natsu-"

"Natsu?" Both of them questioned.

"Isn't that what the second prince is named?" Levy asked.

"I think so, but it could also be a popular name."

"Oh, he is the guy that I guided to the Sins Inn. About the captain, after she talked to Natsu she caught a carriage and headed out of town, most likely in the country area."

"Well if THAT is where she is headed, then we shouldn't worry too much." Yukino nodded to Levy's comment.

"What do you mean, shouldn't worry? Is there something I don't know about?"

"Don't worry Wendy, not everyone knows, only a few of us," Yukino pats Wendy on her head to make her feel a bit better.

"And it's not in our place to say anything, it is Lucy's past after all."

"Okay," Wendy pouts, "I should go to the forest before it gets dark and I need to gather as many herbs and I can."

"Wish we could help, but we need to get our supplies back to the ship as soon as possible."

"What did you get?"

"Freshwater, Lime, most importantly rum." Levy listed what they had gathered.

"And lots of it." Yukino had a smile on her face.

"Don't worry Wendy ye are going to get the watered down rum, no matter what," Levy reassured her.

"So reassuring, I should not be keeping you, oh, and I heard that there are bandits around here. Ya better be careful. Bye!" Wendy runs away before she could be stopped, by her crew-mates.

"You think she is going to be okay, Yukino?"

"It's Wendy, I don't think so, after all the cap trainer her herself." Yukino hits the horse's straps of its harness to make it go. Levy and Yukino ride out of the marketplace and head back to the ship.

Wendy heads to the forest with her medical bag and immediately spots some medicinal herbs that would be good to use on wounds, stomachaches, toothaches and more. " Ginseng, Goldenseal, Black Cohosh, Bloodroot, Passionflower, and May apple- and Mushrooms like Shiitake, Maitake, Chaga, and Reishi. They're all here." She starts to pluck out the herbs until she could not fit any more into her bag. Wiping her forehead, she returns back to the ship for the day. "This is a good haul, I should get more tomorrow, just in case. I wonder if Nami and Zoro found any new crew-mates."

As everyone heads back to the ship with their supplies and new companions, Lucy is still making her journey to her past, present, and future. "I would love to go for a good bowl of chili right now, I really should have stopped at the inn before going. It shouldn't take this long to make it to the house, should it?" The carriage stops. "Seems like I spoke too soon." She gets out and looks around her used to be hell. "Coach driver let's head back, to town."

"Of course miss." The old man stopped, hesitating. "May I ask a question."

"Ye may."

"Why did you want to come here in the first place if you were just going to go back to town as soon as you got here?"

"I just wanted to check it out before heading back here in the morning, after all, it took a while to get here, and it's getting dark, and I am sure that, that house is not a safe place to sleep."

"I see," The coach driver looks at the house observing all of its feature, everything from the broken wood to the uncut grass around it. "Alright, let's head back to town, and I am still getting paid right?"

"Of course you are going to get paid, as soon as we head back to town."

"Well get in and I will drive us back." Lucy goes back inside the carriage, knowing she has to deal with her past sometime, but just not today.

'I am such a chicken, but that's what makes me human.' Looking back at the house, it looks as if no one has lived in that house for years. The bright house she used to live in is now a run-down rickety old house. 'I should head to the inn, I wouldn't like to get caught in anything unnecessary, and the crew must have taken the only thing to get back to the ship, and I can catch up with Lisanna. The inn it is.'

Lucy poked her head out of the window. "Hey mister, can ya go to the Sins Inn?"

"Sure, I could use some good booze after this job is done." The little old man chuckled. "It sounds like you been living on the seas, huh."

"Yeah, I guess ya could say that."

"You know what, I used to live on a ship myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but that was many years ago. Where is your crew headed?"

"Anywhere I guess,"

"There is always a destination, goal, no matter where ya go."

'I guess that me and my crew are trying to find ourselves,"

"Seems like you already did if ye are on the seven seas."

Lucy let out a chuckle. "What did ya do out on the seas?"

"Hm, I was a pirate that more or less led a crew singing, dancing, all that other good stuff, even finding some uncharted islands." The old man reminiscing about his past. "But that was a good twenty years ago, now I am a humble carriage driver."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what? Being a pirate? Following my dream to be a pirate? Never, if I was young again I would go back to being a pirate. What makes you ask?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She smiles. The old man stops the carriage and gestures Lucy up to the front to sit next to him.

"I may be an old geezer, but I know a pirate when I see one. So what is on your mind young one?"

Lucy walks up to where he is sitting and sits down next to the old pirate. "I am having troubles coming to terms with my past, always thinking what if I did not do this and that."

The old man listened to her, and when she was done talking the old man gave her some advice. "You know, when it is all said and done we all end up as skeletons, piles of bones. One thing we should never do is regret, after all what done is done. Nothing you can do can change the past, the only thing that can change is the future is you and your choices."

Lucy almost on the verge of tears thanks the old geezer.

"Your welcome, and we're at ya stop."

"Here's ye money. "

"Thanks girly, but you should keep it. Besides talking to ya reminded me of myself when I was around ya age."

"Hahaha, thanks again."

"It was no problem at all, have a nice night." He said and drove off into the night of the marketplace. Lucy waves him goodbye and walks into the inn.

"Lisanna? Are you still up?"

"Yeah, you want somethin' to eat?"

"Yeah, get me my usual, I'm starving."

Lisanna chuckles. "Alright one bowl of pottage coming right up. Want some rum with it?"

"Of course, "

"Be back in a sec."

"Okay, "

Lisanna leaves and Natsu leaves his room and goes back to the pub part of the inn and sits down next to Lucy.

"And here we meet again. "

"And so it seems good sir. "


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Sins Inn...**

"Sorry about this morning."

"It's okay I am over it now."

"Great, by the way, I never got your name."

"Sorry but I don't give my name out to strangers."

Lisanna came back with Lucy's food. "Here you go." She gave Lucy's food to her and turned to Natsu. "What would you like?" Lisanna smiled sweetly.

"The same thing as her." Lucy begins to eat her food, not caring about her manners at all.

"Okay then I will be back in a bit." a few minutes later Lisanna came back with another bowl of pottage for Natsu. "That will be 5 bronze Jewel Shillings. Natsu looks through his pocket and finds some money and hands her the 5 coins. As he did that he starts to eat his food up.

As Lucy finishes up her food, she leaves the bowl and goes to her room. Laying on her bed she thinks of what tomorrow is going to bring when she visits her old home.

'She is so cute.' Natsu thought, before he also retired to his room for the night, completely forgetting about asking about the Pirates Of The Light, once again.

 **Back to the ship**

Everyone was on the ship and as they were all in for making a schedule.

"Juvia, do you think the cap is going to be all right?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, you know what Wendy do you know why we made Lucy our captain?"

"No, I thought it was because everyone was scared of her."

"Well, it's not because of that. Everyone on this crew actually respects her. It may look like we fear her, but that's not the case. She actually can do almost everything on this ship. Everything from being a navigator to cooking. She even helps with the cooking sometimes, so we get our daily nutrients while we are out on the sea."

"Wow! I did not know that the captain can do all that." Wendy's eyes lit up.

"It's to be expected since you have not been on this as long as the rest of us."

"But you know that there is actually a secret that everyone on this ship knows." Gray butted in.

"Really?" Now Wendy's eyes are sparkling.

"Gray, I was just getting to that!" Juvia said to him. Gray put his hands up for defense.

"Sorry about that Juvia."

Wendy can only right now imagine what Lucy's secret could be.

"Anyways, about this secret, what is it?" Gray and Juvia turn their attention back to Wendy.

"She used to be in the navy, she was even a vice admiral at one point. Then gave it all up to gather everyone up, we still don't know why she did it." Juvia told her.

"There are some rumors going around that she saw through everything, and seen the corruption. Which may be true, it is also said that she saw something that no one else did." Gray told her.

"Or it could have been because she saw what was happening around her, which was the corruption in the marines, and so she took it upon herself to do the right thing. Then she was seen as a traitor and turned into a pirate. Which is not a rumor, but the navy did cover it up. That's why we steal from the rich and give that money to the poor."

"You took all the fun away." He pouted.

"Captain is amazing." Wendy's eyes beamed sparkling even brighter than before.

"Yeah, it's even a greater miracle that she even found and recruited all of us."

Wendy's eyes stopped beaming and sparkling. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Well everyone came from a different place, she in reality only started looking for certain people to be a part of her crew because of her knowledge of all the criminals."

"She was able to recruit, Mira and his siblings, Erza, Juvia, me, Nami, and Zoro. I guess you could say that she found Yukino, Levy, and you by accident. It was similar to how we recruited you."

"So she basically just made some people go out on a search and asked a few random people out of the blew if they wanted to be apart of their pirate crew," Wendy asked. "Who is Mira?"

"Basically, but here's the thing, the people we ask are not random. Well, what Zoro and Nami did, that was random and out of the blew for asking two people who have not worked on a ship or does not have any special skills. Captian was lead to Yukino and you, Wendy. For you, it was being a doctor. Yukino is trying to find her friends and joined our crew. Mira is Elfman's big sister, they also have a younger sister named Lisanna."

"Really? Where are Yukino's friends? And what about Levy?" Wendy asked.

"Levy also used to be apart of the navy and joined up with Lucy, so she became our researcher. So if we needed to know anything, Levy is our guide. Yukino's not sure, they left her island when they were around your age and never returned." He said grimly.

"But that does not stop her from knowing they are alive somewhere," Juvia interjected.

"Either way, it's getting I'm getting hungry so let's go and grab some grub," Gray said with his stomach almost grumbling.

"FOOD!" Luffy came running from the other side of the ship just from the mention of food.

"Yeah, Elfman should be finished with the food already," Gray told him.

Everyone went into the mess hall and saw that Elfman was that there was a note on one of the tables saying that he will not be cooking tonight so everyone should just go to the pub while he sorts through the food and stuff, saying that he would eat later. Everyone complied, and they all went out to eat, leaving Elfman all alone to sort all the spices, drinks, and food.

"So where are we heading to next?" Wendy asked Erza.

"Hm? Oh, that depends on Lucy, it seems like we are heading to another country. That's why we stopped here, but it's only a guess."

"I see,"

"What's wrong? Are you okay, Wendy?"

"It's nothing, I just learned a lot about Captain and the others tonight because of Juvia and Gray."

"Oh really? Well, let me just tell you one little thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Everyone except for the new crewmates know about Lucy and all the other crewmembers. They were just filling you in. How long have you been here?"

"Less than a month." She said looking down at her cup of cider.

"It's nothing to beat yourself up about, it's just that when we get busy we totally forget about it. Besides, we only tell those who are trustworthy, and those who we know will not betray us." Erza whispered.

"I'm glad that you guys trust me," She smiled looking up at Erza.

"Now that's the spirit. Next round's on me!" Erza yelled to the others.

"Aye!" They shouted.

Many drinks later Erza became sadistic and started to beat people, in people it was just the bartender, up if she was not given any drink. Jellal tried to calm her down and stop her from drinking any more. Wendy passed out, and everyone else started to sing in glee and then came an argument, resulting in a huge fight. Juvia started crying and Gray tried to comfort her. It was a big mess.

It wasn't until Erza passed out that the bartender kicked everyone out to close for the night. As everyone made their way to the ship, everyone seemed to go off in different directions. Some going in pairs. Erza then suddenly woke up and tried to get back in the pub, unable to she started going off in another direction, trying to look for another bar. Erza and Jellal walked together to find another pub that's open. Well, Erza is, Jellal is keeping an eye on her so she will not cause any trouble. Luffy and Nami took Wendy back to the ship, along with Happy. Luffy was carrying Wendy on her back while Nami carried Happy. Gray carried Juvia on his back as he walked back to the ship, she fell asleep halfway back to the ship. Yukino, Zoro, and Levy also went to another bar for some more booze.

It was a long night for some, drinking to their heart's content until they could no longer drink. Others not so much, some were sleeping on the ship.

What Levy, Yukino, Zoro, Jellal, and even Erza knew was to stay away from the sins in, since their captain would be there. They did not want to bother her or wake her, they didn't want to be given any type of job that they would regret making her mad for. Lucy was scary when angered, and when her crew was dead drunk and can not manage a ship she would be pissed and no one wanted that.

The night carried on, Wendy and happy were asleep. Nami and Luffy were playing cards. Juvia told Gray her worries and insecurities while crying for the most part and he was comforting her. Elfman, he was still in the cellar still sorting the food, booze, and spices. "They sure bought a lot, it sure took a while for me to sort it all out. Now it's going to take me a while longer to organize it." He said, almost crying. "Better to be here than with Erza and the rest of the crew, though." He said as he continued throughout the night, with his dimming light.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next morning at the inn...**

Lucy woke up early the next morning, and so did Natsu coincidentally. Lisanna wasn't up due to it not being time to open up for breakfast or anything for that matter yet.

"Morning," Natsu said awkwardly.

"Mornin'" Lucy greeted him as she walked out the door. Natsu followed her out the door and tried to talk to her.

"I was wondering-"

"Wondering what?" She asked annoyed.

"I was wondering if you could show me around the town."

Lucy thought about it for a second and then turned around towards Natsu. "Sorry, but I don't think so, and I have somewhere I need to go."

"I can pay you if you want, if not then I will just follow you anyways. Since I have nothing else I have to do."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Nope,"

"Fine, I'll take up on your offer, as long as nothing weird happens."

"Like what?" Natsu was obvious to what Lucy was trying to get across so she gave up.

"Nevermind, just follow me and don't try anything."

Natsu nodded and followed Lucy without saying a word. She showed him everything from the best pubs in the town to the docks, from the best shops to the best inns. Most of the shops were closed considering it was early morning, around seven maybe. Just when the light is starting to come out.

There were just a few people outside talking, which were the old folk. Talking about the house Lucy visited last night, and about how it's haunted. How whoever used to live there was a gold digger and died in the house as did her daughters. Just some gossip they would say every now and again among themselves. "Did you hear about Jude Heartfilia who used to own the house never came back? some say he died, others think he left that house to start a new life somewhere else." One of them asked. "Yes and I personally thought he died, since he loved his daughter so much."

"Lisanna should be up by now," Lucy said as she tried to divert her attention to Natsu.

"Hm? Who is Lisanna?" He asked.

"She is the one who runs the Sins Inn, you talked with her last night, she was the one who got your food."

"Her? I would never have guessed, then again I never caught her name."

"I see, well anyways how did you find your way to the inn?"

"A little girl showed me the way."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason,"

"Come on, you know something that I don't! She told me she knew of a cheap inn. That's how I found Sins Inn."

"Alright, I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I? You don't seem like the type to lie."

"Ah," He sweatdropped.

"Anyways we should be getting back to the inn, Lisanna should be up by now and cooking up some grub."

"What does she usually make for breakfast?"

"Usually she makes bread rolls, with the spreads being butter, marmalade, honey, or jam. With everything else ham, salami, various cheeses, various meats and cold cuts, hard- or soft-boiled eggs, and coffee or tea."

"That's a lot,"

"She is running a business so of course, it will be to you, but you can only get a roll with your choice of spread, meat, cheese, egg, and if you want coffee or tea."

"Oh, but the thing is how much does it cost?

"I would have to say around five bronze Shilling Jewels."

They make it back to the inn and Lisanna was up and taking orders left and right.

"A-a lot of people."

"Yeah, her food is supposedly the best in the town, so usually single males come here to get something to eat in the morning before they head off to work. Some are married, but head out earlier so their wives won't know about them coming here."

"Ah,"

They sat down and Lisanna got their orders, as soon as she could.

 **In The Seven Deadly Sins of the Seven Seas...**

Elfman was in the cellar asleep, with no hope of waking up. Luckily his light burnt out and did not set the ship up in flames.

Nami was starting to wake up due to the sun shining on her eyes. Luffy not so much he was still lights out. They were still both outside sitting on the same barrels and table they did last night.

Wendy, Yukino, Levy, Zoro, and Happy were asleep in their own rooms in their own hammocks. Levy and Yukino were able to make it back to the girl's room and were passed out in their hammocks. Zoro was the same, but he would have gotten lost if it wasn't for Levy and Yukino. Zoro was dead asleep with a sleep bubble coming out of his nose.

Juvia and Gray well, Juvia was sleeping with Gray in his bed. Last night he didn't really want to try and carry Juvia to the girl's cabin so he just let her stay in his room. He also didn't know who else was in the girl's cabin. So Juvia was sleeping on top of Gray's arm since he didn't want to sleep on the floor. Even though he was sleeping on the bed he did not sleep under the covers. Gray woke up first since he wasn't really that drunk, and carefully got Juvia's head off of his arm.

 **Somewhere in Magnolia...**

Jellal and Erza were the only ones left in the city from last night. Jellal just followed the not so sober Erza and tried to make her go to sleep in a bed at some random inn. Since she wouldn't he stayed with her until she did, which was around a good ten minutes giver take. Then afterward, he went into his own room and went to sleep. Nothing much after that.

When Erza woke up though, she was so confused on how she got into a bed and does not even remember what happened last night. She looked around her room and tried to put some very, very, burry pieces together. Her head dropped because she gave up in even trying to even figure it all out since her head hurt even more from her now major hangover. "Where even am I?" She asked herself as she held her head with her hands.

A knock coming from the door she groggily got up from the bed and made it to the door. Opening it just slightly to see who it was.

"Yo," Jellal said as Erza pulled him into her room and pulled him into a chair asking him for answers. So he told her everything from start to finish of what happened last night and how they got to the inn.

After Erza heard the entire story she hung her head low and started to sulk in a corner, with her head still pounding. Jellal tried to cheer her up but nothing worked.

It wasn't until he told her that they had to get back to the ship before everyone else woke up that she jumped up and "got ready." The jobs are going to be assigned by Gray and if you are not on that ship by the time he is counting everyone you are going to get the worst jobs to do on the ship for the next day. Since Gray is the quartermaster, and if the captain is not aboard the ship to give orders. The quartermaster is in charge.

Erza was basically running back to the ship while carrying Jellal so they won't have to scrub the deck clean from morning till night.

 **Back to the Sins Inn...**

Lucy walked out the door after she finished her breakfast and got a carriage this time with a different coachman then from the old man from last night. She told the new coachman the same place where she went last night and it took a while to get there.

Natsu ate fast but not fast enough to catch up to Lucy. By the time he started to eat his cheese and meat, she was already out of the inn. Luckily he was able to get a tour of the town from her earlier, now he could ask around about the pirates.

'I forgot to ask her again.' He thought to himself, as he forgot to ask her about the pirates again. 'I'll just have to ask her later unless I forget to ask her again.' Which he most likely will.

Lucy looked out the carriage window once again and saw the same thing she did last night.

When the carriage stopped she paid the coachman and he left her alone. At an abandoned house with it's creaking windows and door. It looked terrible, no wonder no one has bought the house. Maybe her father still owns it, or the worst one it could be what she fears the most. Haunted.

Ba-bump...ba-bump...ba-bump...Her heart went and it sounded like she could hear it.

As he made her way closer to the house, she started remembering the day her father left.


	6. Chapter 6

~FLASHBACK~

The day my father left, I was only around six or so, and I was balling my eyes out on our front porch. I had recently gained a new step mother and two step sisters. My father kneeled down, patting my head he told me, "Good bye Lucy, I will see you soon." The only thing that gone through my mind at that moment was when is soon? A few days? next week? A few weeks? A month? A couple months? A year? He gave me a reassuring smile, that I will never forget, even if my eyes were flooding with tears.

I sniffled my tears, "G-good bye, papa..." I cried even more, sniffling did not help me. I was worried, worried that he would never come back.

"Do not worry Lucy, I will be okay and I will return real soon. Your new mother and sisters will take care of you until I return." He looked at my stepmother. My step sisters are older than me by a good ten years older than me.

"O-okay p-papa..."

"Good girl," he patted me on my head. "Now I want you to keep working on your foreign languages, got it?"

"Sí papa,"

"That's my girl," My father got off of his knees and looked at my stepmother in her eyes.

"Good bye, Jude." She said to him. "I hope you have a safe trip."

"Good bye, and as do I." It was weird, father was always formal with her, and never said her name while he was in front of me.

The twins came out behind their mother and started to hug papa. "Good bye father," Twin one said, "I hope you have a safe trip." Twin two proclaimed.

"Good bye," He said as they let go. "and good bye to my precious daughter." He looked down on me, as I saw a tears coming out from his eyes. He turned and walked all the way from the carriage. He looked back at me, and got in and then the carriage started to move. I ran towards the street, and started to wave and yell a good bye. It wasn't until papa left, that step mother showed her true colors.

Step-mother walked over to me and looked down at me, but not the same way father did. "Okay kid, get to work, I want the house to be spotless."

"B-but I thought we had maids." I was still sniffling but was starting to calm down a bit from earlier.

"Well, I just fired them, there is no use in keep them, after all it would be such a waste of money, besides I have someone who can do the work, for free, you. Now stop your crying or I will give you something to cry about." started to nod. "Now follow me,"

"O-okay, stepmother"

She made a sharp turn. "Did I tell you to speak?" I shook my head back and forth. "That's what I thought, and if you have to address me address me as Mrs. Heartfilia, got that, servant girl?"

"Yes, Mrs. Heartfilia."

"Good," She kept on walking, not caring if I could keep up or not. She made me sleep in the attic, and I no longer studied other languages, just occasionally when I over hear the twins lessons. I studied on my own when I could.

As the years passed I started loosing more and more hope that my father would return. There were no letters, or anything he never contacted us. I was falling deeper and deeper in to despair and I was getting desperate for something, anything. Much to my dismay, nothing came, so I lost all hope. Not caring what happened to the world, after my mother died my father was the only reason I was living. Still I kept telling myself, that he was out there somewhere, and I just keep going into denial. Until one night, someone came into my life and changed it forever.

"Mrs. Heartfilia, here is your breakfast." It was early in the morning and I was giving stepmother her early morning breakfast in bed.

"You are dismissed," I bowed to her and left the room, like every morning but today was different. Today is a special day though, since it was the annual masquerade ball at his mansion.

I could hear the twins snickering and laughing. I could not help but over hear they invited the prince, so he might come, but why he be coming to a ball of this caliber? Later that day step-mother started to tell me the same old, same old I have been hearing ever since they started making me serve all the party guests by myself. "Okay, make sure to serve everyone, and to make sure that everybody is having a good time, got that? Oh, and do not go slacking off, if you do no supper for you for the next week, servant wench." I only gave a nod to her. I let out a sigh, as it was only six o'clock and nobody was here and if no one shows up, I am the one who is going to be in trouble.

About thirty minutes later people started to come in one by one, group by group. Everyone was wearing a mask on their face, and either wearing a dress if they are a girl, or a tuxedo if they are a guy.

I was walking around with a tray of snacks, and was just getting pushed around by everyone. I go in and out of the kitchen, just switching them every so often until it was time for everyone to eat their main meal, which I made. It was only nine and it felt like it was going on for way longer.

I let out a sigh as I sit back in a chair in the kitchen and when the door to the kitchen opened I jumped out of the seat I was sitting in, thinking it was stepmother and if she saw me doing there would be hell to pay. "Oh, um," but it was not step-mother, luckily. It was a young man with pink hair. He was wearing a black mask that matches his tuxedo. "Do you want to get out of here? I am currently trying to find a way out of this house without being found."

I let out a giggle, then a sad smile. "I would love to, but sadly I am not allowed to leave and I should be getting back to work soon." I tell him as I start preparing a tray for some alcohol.

"Why?"

"I just told you, I am a servant and I am working."

"So what is keeping you here?" He asked.

"My step-mother, if you want to leave you can use the door at the back of the room."

"Why can't you leave when you want? Why are the only person working the party? What about your other family members."

"I am the only servant in this entire house, and they are not my family, I am not related to them by blood. This does not concern you what-so-ever, so just leave me alone." I tell him in a whisper yell so no one else would hear me. "Besides, my father might come back."

"Who is telling you that?"

"Myself," I look away from him.

"And has he come back? Sent anything like a photo or a letter?"

"Nothing,"

He put his finger up to his chin and started to think. "You know if you travel the world you might be able to find him."

"Thanks for the idea, but I don't want to go on some journey and find nothing and be disappointed."

"How old are ya?"

"Excuse me?"

"How old are you?"

"I am eighteen." I was flabbergasted.

"What do you want to do, that you been wanting to do all your life?"

"I would tell you but I do not think this is a good place to say, meet me outside by the barn in fifteen minutes, then I will tell you." I picked up the tray and walked out the door.

A good fifteen minutes later I went out by the barn, where he was waiting for me. "Okay, now that we are here, what do you want to do, that you have been wanting to do your entire life?"

"I wanted to run away, so that I can forget everything that has happened, and accept that my father is never coming back. I know that I have nothing hold me back, but, I have no clue where to start or even do it, so can you help me?"

"Of course I will,"

"Then meet me at the window where the light is shinning at the top, it is going to be a bit hard, since I am going to be in the attic, but I believe that it is doable. This is going to happen a good hour after the party ends, so I hope you do not have to go anywhere after this."

"I only need to go home. Other than that I will see you later. You should head back first, then I'll follow a little bit after."

I gave him a nod and walked away from the barn, hopping for the party to end as soon as possible.

It was after the party and my step-family is fast asleep. I turned on the light hoping he would see the light.

I called out to him, with a hey are there in a whisper, and he replied back. "Here, catch this!" I once again gave a whisper yell. I threw an entire suitcase of clothes down to him. "Caught it!" He whispered, he luckily caught, I say luckily since it was heavy.

"Okay, now you have to catch me!" I crawled out the window, a bit hesitant I jumped out, closing my eyes, I gave the stranger my trust. In a blink of a second I could feel a pair of arms around me, and I fell for a second time.

"Sorry," He said to me as I got off of him.

We started to walk away from the house so we could wake them up.

"No, it's okay, but thank you for helping me."

"No problem, but why didn't you just walk out the front door? Wouldn't that be safer?"

"If I wanted to get caught, those doors are so creaky and loud that if I try to go somewhere I'm not, I would be caught in an instant."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, since there was a party going on barely anyone would be able to hear us using the back door."

"Then why didn't you just leave during the party?"

"How would I be able to go to my room without being spotted? I would have no chance."

"Ah, I see your point. By the way, I don't think that we have told each other our names."

"You're right, I am Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." I stretch out my hand for a hand shake.

"Hello Lucy, I am _, _ _."

"Once again, thank you for helping me, _. I really mean it." I turn away and start to walk away from the house and to the sea.

"Lucy, will I ever see you again?" He asks.

I turn to him, and sound out while yelling, "D-E-S-T-I-N-Y!" Then I turn back and start to run away from him. Never seeing him again.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I cannot remember his name though, I wish I still do so that I can find him and tell him all everything that happened after I met him. I still beat myself up about it, and it always makes me wonder, who he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy made up her mind and started to walk closer to the creepy house. Her gut was telling her to run away, but her head kept telling to keep on going; so, she did. A knot formed in her stomach and she turned back to see if the coachman was still there, he was not. As she turned back around she was face to face with a skeleton. She stumbled back, not knowing what the hell was going on. The skeleton was getting closer and closer until Lucy could feel its bony grip, it was once human, but something terrible happened. A curse, perhaps? It could happen in this magical world, or it could have been a spell that wore off and whatever it looked like before, is now this, a dirty white skeleton with a black cape around its shoulders.

"Look who is back, the little maid." Lucy knew that voice and it was something she did not want to be true. Her mouth had black ooze coming out every word she spoke, it looked and smelled just like poison.

"S-step-mother?" Lucy was petrified at the sight.

"It's Mrs. Heartfilia to you." It was her, Lucy felt dizzy, like she wanted to puke, or something from the amount of shock that she had. Her thoughts are being jumbled jump, she has no idea want she wants to think. All she knew at that moment that her gut feeling was right and that this is to late to run away from. "Someone, help me." The skeleton grabbed her jaw and moved her face closer to it. "No one is going to save you, you wretched maid. You should never have left this house all those years ago, then I wouldn't have to look like this." The ooze was so close that it was almost about to drip on her. She looked right into its small red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh? That is an easy little bug because I do not want to die, I want to live a rich life, and if that means taking your soul just like your father then so be it."

"Y-you killed my father,"

"I guess you could put it that way,"

"Then that day he left,"

"He was under my control,"

"Why go that far to kill him? Why didn't you just finish me off with him when I was with him?"

"That's simple, I needed him to look like he was going off somewhere, so the town wouldn't get suspicious of me, as for you-" The skeleton dropped Lucy and towered over her. "Your soul was not ripe enough, I have my preferences, and little kids, they just like unripened fruit."

Lucy tried to crawl back, but it stopped her. "W-what are you?"

"I am the thing that you and everyone else fears the most,"

"Where, where are the twins?"

"Them, hm, I guess you can say that they are with your father now."

"Why, why didn't you just suck all the s-souls out of the town?" Lucy needed answers and a chance for that thing to slip up.

"I am trapped here, and the only way for me to leave is taking each and everyone's soul who steps on these grounds. Ah, but not many do anymore, I think its because of some rumors have been circulating that this place is haunted, but that is what I heard by some travelers."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, but now that you're here, I can finally finish you off once and for all."

Lucy gathered up the courage to grab her gun from under her dress and one of her keys. Unlocking the safety trigger quiet enough so the nightmare wouldn't hear it, she aimed for the head, bam. She went for it. Her. There was no way she missed, not at this range. She was shocked to see there was no damage to the skeleton. "You sure want to live, huh. The last time I saw you, you didn't even have the will. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Well, I have something to live for, so unfortunately for you, I am not going to be dying today."

"Bold words for a dead woman!" The creature said as it swooped down grabbing Lucy's neck, choking her.

Lucy held up a key, and screamed with all her might, "Open the gate of the Lion, LOKE!" A light appeared and then nothing appeared as the light dimmed. "H-how," She muttered.

"You foolish girl, nothing you do can hurt me, I am invincible to those who can become cowardly, why don't you use some more of your magic why don't you."

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Screamed a familiar pink headed boy as flames were coming out from his hands. The skeleton dropped Lucy and backed up to dodge the attack. "Hey, Lucy are you okay?"

"Don't use magic on it, or else it will drain your power."

"Oh really, then you must be a tuff opponent."

"You are such an idiot didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you loud and clear, but if I don't use magic how else am I going to be able to defeat it?"

Lucy gave out a sigh, and her guard was down. "You know that you have really tasty magic mixed with what I love most in this wretched world." It leaned close enough to whisper in Lucy's ear and her eyes shot open. "Your fear," At this point, the nightmare was just toying with them. Natsu turned around and aimed for the skeleton, but it disappeared before he could hit it.

"You should just leave, it wants me, not you."

"I am not leaving you behind, you got that. What-" Lucy was starting to disappear in thin air, "I will find you," but before Natsu could finish his sentence Lucy disappeared into thin air. "no matter what..."

"Hahahaha..."

"Where is she, where did you take her?!"

"I did nothing of the sort, why would I hide my prey somewhere I can't get to? I know where she is, I can tell you, but only if you pass the test."

"You might be trying to trick me,"

"But what if I am not?" His small red eyes became bigger he started to change but slowly.

Natsu gave up if he is able to find Lucy he will do whatever he needs to do. "Fine, I will take this test of yours, but if I pass it you are going to tell me where she is and what are you."

"You sir have a deal. Now just look into my eyes and the test will begin, but I must warn you, you will never be able to turn back, you will have to keep on going on no matter what if you want to save her."

It was strange Natsu spent his morning trying to find the girl that left him at the inn, asking around town for a good while then taking on of road selected at random and he walked down the road, not noticing anything unusual. Until he heard a girl, which happened to be Lucy, scream and if it wasn't for that scream, he would have almost completely missed her, it was like some sort of invisible force-field was making an illusion of a house and he went through it. After that, he was able to follow her scent. That's how he got himself into this mess, and it was not even ten in the morning yet.

Natsu looked directly into its eyes, and he got lost in the red, the eyes and fell asleep.

"Hm, it looks like you are giving it your all, I guess I should open up your weak points now. He then disappeared, into the depths of Natsu's consciousness.

~The Crew Earlier~

"I am heading out, I am going to be looking around!" Levy said to Gray as she left the ship.

"Okay, be back soon." He said as he started to talk to Nami about the weather.

Levy left to go to the forest to check out something.

~With Lucy~

Lucy wakes up but she does not feel right, "Where am I?" She looked out to see that she was no longer on land, but in a lake. "No, no way, impossible..."


	8. Chapter 8

"There is no way that this can be happening right now," Lucy is freaking out on what to do, this has never happened before, something like this cannot be explained. "Lucy, is that you?" a familiar voice called out, it was Levy. She was underwater and she seemed a bit worried about her captain. "Aye, it is Levy. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked while hiding her tail.

"Just doing some research, what are you doing down here."

"I thought it would be nice to take a little swim, so here I am..." She let out with a little laugh, trying to comfort her crewmate.

"Okay, well I better get back to the ship, see ya later captain."

"Yeah, See you later," Lucy said as she waved goodbye. Levy waved back then swam away. "Phew, that was close, it would have been even harder to explain to her what just happened because I don't even know what happened." She said to herself.

~With Natsu~

"Okay, now what?" He asked to himself, and that thing that is lingering in his mind.

"Hm...Let's see, now this isn't every day that I get to meet royalty."

"I-"

"Yes, I know, you are not like your parents, but you are a prince, who has your parents blood."

"I would rather give up my title than let someone I know die."

"I see, but would you kill your brother to save your friend, or kill your friend to save your brother."

Natsu stunned by the question only had one answer he had to give, the one that he thought was the best out of either of the two. "I would kill myself to save both of them," He simply said.

"Hm? and why is that?" It asks intrigued by his answer.

"Because I don't think I can rule the kingdom with millions of people as the civilians, and I would feel terrible if I just went and backstabbed my friend."

"Giving up your life to save another, there has been only one other person, many years ago who said that. You are free to go." It said, as it slowly disappeared from Natsu's subconscious.

"Hey, you haven't told me where she is yet!"

"She is in the swamp that leads to the sea, hopefully, you find her in time, the longer she stays in whatever form she is in the more her power is being drained."

"What do you mean by that? And how do I get her to be her true form?"

"There is something greater than meets the eye, Prince Natsu. But you already knew that didn't you, after all, you are a Dragneel." It smirked then disappeared completely.

Natsu woke up, he was sweating bullets and started to run to the swamp it was talking about. 'I know there are a few swamps here, but one that leads to the sea, if she goes out there, I will never be able to find her.' He thought as he quickened his pace he looked like he was running like a fool, going in every direction he knew to get to where he thought Lucy is.

~Back to Lucy~

'Levy should be gone by now. I should head up to the surface to get my bearings..." She thought to herself as she started to swim to the surface of whatever body she is in.

When she makes it up to the top she notices she is surrounded by trees. "Well, for one thing, I have no clue where I am." She mutters to herself.

"LUUUCCCYYY! Can you hear me!"

"Huh? Is that Natsu? Well, I guess there is one way to find out. Hey Natsu, I'm over here!" There came a running Natsu, he was out of breath, sweating like crazy and looked like he was going to fall down from exhaustion.

"I can't believe I actually found you, Lucy." He said as he caught his breath.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just happy you are okay."

Then Lucy felt heavy, her eyes slowly closing, she tried to keep awake. "So...so tired." She dozed off.

"Hey, Lucy, you need to stay with me here, shit." 'Her magic power is being drained quickly. I need to get her out of here.' Natsu pulled Lucy out of the water, setting her down on the grass. Nothing happened she is still a mermaid. he took off his shirt and covered her tail in it. Picking her up bridal style Natsu carried Lucy all the way back to the Sins Inn.

When Natsu first walks into the building Lisanna does not notice Lucy in his arms, at first. "Hey Natsu, how are you...Lucy!" She ran over to her captain. "What's wrong with her?" She asked. Natsu started to whisper in Lisanna's ear, "Her magic has been drained, and she has a tail." Shocked by the news and not wanting to cause anymore a commotion Lisanna said, "Come on let me take you to her room." Natsu nodded and followed her, setting Lucy down on the bed he unwrapped his shirt and put it down on the floor since it is wet. "I'll take that and wash it, I will be right back. Um, make sure you watch her carefully alright."

"Yeah, I know," He said and Lisanna left the room with Natsu's wet shirt. He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and put it beside her bed. "What do I do now?" Natsu asks himself, he is still confused from what happened with that thing he has no clue on what to do. He thought back to what that thing told him, before disappearing. 'There is something greater than meets the eye, Prince Natsu. But you already knew that didn't you, after all, you are a Dragneel.' The words echoing in his head.

"Maybe...maybe that will work..." Not knowing the turn out from placing a kiss on her lips, he tries it anyway. Leaning in ever so slowly, he sits back up, stopping himself. "No there is no way, that only happens in fairy tales." Reassuring himself, but there was a ping of doubt in his heart, that if anything that could work. It would be a kiss from a prince. Going for the kiss again, he leans in to kiss the unconscious mermaid girl. He gets closer inch by inch, he gets so close he could almost feel her breathe. Then he goes down for the kiss and closes his eyes. Magic happened, Lucy's body was covered in a bright pink and yellow light. Her tail started to change from the pink scaly tail to a pair of legs.

~To Wendy~

Wendy was walking to the Sins Inn because she did not want to watch Erza and Jellal scrub the deck. She walked into the tavern, "Lisanna you would never believe what happened...hey what's wrong." and saw a pale Lisanna. Wendy walked closer to her crewmate and sat in the nearest chair so they could chat privately. "It's Lucy, somehow she was turned into a mermaid, and...and...her magic was drained from it."

"No way and you have no clue what happened to the captain?"

"No, only a guy named Natsu may know what happened to her. "

"Where is he?"

"In the room with Lucy, I told him to watch her carefully. Wendy, you must call her Lucy in here, or else you can be taken away and executed for piracy."

"I will be more careful from now on, promise. I will go and check up on her."

"Okay, tell me if anything has changed."

Wendy walked down to her captain's room and cracked the door open. All she saw was the guy whom she showed to the inn a few days ago, and her captain laying down on the bed, not with a tail but with legs. She closed the door quietly and walked back to Lisanna.

"So, how is she?"

"She has legs, no tail,"

"That's a relief, did you go inside the room or did you just cracked the door open to see what was going on?"

"I just cracked the door open, I didn't really go inside the room."

"Well, come on I will take you there so you can heal Lucy up, I think she will need all the help that she can get."

"Okay," Wendy said as she followed Lisanna back to Lucy's room. Lisanna opened the door and greeted Natsu who just looked at her like he was seen doing something he shouldn't have. "This is Wendy, and she is here to heal Lucy up." Natsu got out of his seat and walked to the door to exit the room and gestured Wendy to sit down. Wendy did so and used her sky dragon slayer magic to heal her captain up, it wasn't that much she could do, but it was something. Natsu left the room so he could put on a new clean shirt, and not be shirtless for the rest of the day. He didn't really want to stare at a little girl, shirtless while healing Lucy up.

A little bit later Wendy stopped, doing all that she could for her captain. "All done," Wendy mutter as she looked somewhat disappointed in herself. "I did everything that I could." Lisanna walked over and put her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "That's fine, c-Lucy would be proud of you," Lisanna smiled, Wendy smiled back at her.

Lucy's eyes slowly opened and sat up. "Captain, you're awake," Wendy started to shed tears, as did Lisanna.

"My head hurts," Lucy muttered and put her head in hand. "What happened?" She asked.

"You were a mermaid, and then you got your legs back somehow, and Natsu told me that your magic was drained. That's probably why your head hurts, but captain, who did that to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, it was no one important." Lucy looked towards Wendy, "Inform everyone that we will be staying here for a few more weeks and that they should start making a schedule for staying with the ship and what not."

"Aye, capt'n,"

"Come on Wendy, Captain needs to get some rest and you need to get to the ship." Wendy nodded and got out of the chair.

"Bye Capt'n Lucy," Wendy said sniffling.

"Bye Wendy, see you later Lisanna."

"Later," Lisanna said and they both left the room and walked outside the inn. "I am so happy that she is okay,"

"So am I Lisanna," Wendy paused for a second and started to speak again. "I better get back to the others and relay the message."

"Yeah, you should. By the way, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Erza and Jellal stayed out super late and Gray is making them scrub the deck as punishment."

"Why is he doing that?" She said surprised at Gray is usually calm about this sort of thing.

"I think it had to do with them being on Ship duty today."

"Oh, now that would do it. Well, you better go now."

"Yeah, see you later,"

"Bye," Wendy says and leaves the inn to tell the others their captain's orders.


	9. Chapter 9

It was starting to rain, like cats and dogs. Wendy started running, she needed to get there as fast as she could before her crewmates start getting ready to sail off tomorrow. When she got to the ship it stopped raining and she ran into Erza first, before getting to Gray. Jellal was also there, but he minded his own business, not wanting to get scolded by Gray if he was caught slacking off. "Hey Wendy, what are you doing?" She asked her.

"I have a message from the captain, and I need to go report it to Gray" Wendy told the red haired pirate.

"What's the message?"

'There is no harm in telling her right? After all the captain did say that everyone should know, not to mention that she was going to find out when Gray told everyone,' With her logic she gave into telling Erza the message.

"What! we have to stay here for a few more weeks!?" Wendy could not tell if she was angry or happy, but she could have been both. Jellal just shrugged his shoulders, "Captain's orders, are captain's orders," He mumbled as he kept working.

"Yeah, now I have to go tell Gray now, see ya later," Wendy left to go to the quarters of the quartermaster. She knocked on the door no answer, she knocked a bit harder, still nothing. She went back over to Erza, "Erza where is everyone?"

"Oh, yeah, Gray and everyone else is with your new crewmates,"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, they are just below deck,"

"Okay, thanks," Then Wendy stopped for a second, "Erza,"

"Yes?"

"How come you didn't tell me that everyone was below deck?"

Erza started to sweat. "Oh, um...I forgot, after all that was some surprising news."

"Uh, huh, okay then, talk to you later," Wendy chirped as she went below deck. It was like a celebration of sorts, at least that's what Wendy thought. There were people eating, drinking, and talking. Wendy made her way over to Gray, who did not notice the dark blue haired girl at first. "Gray...GRAY!" Wendy screamed to get his attention. Gray looked around and turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What is it Wendy?" He yelled over everyone else.

"I have a message from the captain," When he heard that he hollered at everyone to shut the hell up.

"Now what's the message Wendy?" He asked, everyone had his or her eyes on the girl.

"She said that we will be staying here for a few more weeks." She said in her normal voice. A few people cheered, others gave a sigh, and others well they seemed a bit upset.

"Why?" He asked,

"Well," She didn't know how to put it, she couldn't tell them the truth, if she did everyone would be running over to go and see her, and if she didn't tell them something, they would go over to see her. "She thought that it would be nice to take an even longer break, and she has something that she wanted to do, but she wouldn't tell me." Wendy was about to sweat, she has never lied to this scale until now. "And Captain also said that there needs to be a new schedule to watch the ship and to decide amongst yourselves."

Wait," Luffy spoke up, "There has to be more to the story right, after all just from what you're telling us it seems you are only telling us half of the story.

Wendy hesitated, everyone looked at her, she finally broke down and told everyone what she knew. "Someone saved her, a guy that I helped out earlier. I was able to heal her up to the point she was able to wake up. I don't know what happened to her before I went to heal her."

Zoro stayed silent, Juvia was concerned, Yukino was going to break down in tears. "No that, can't be true right?" Erza and Jellal made their way below deck and hear everything that Wendy said to the rest of the crew. Jellal looked down at the floor and Erza looked at him. Everyone admired Lucy she was someone who could do anything. But it seemed to be just a dream. Levy spoke up, "I saw her earlier today, nothing seemed to be wrong..." She was on the verge of tears.

"Is she okay?" Gray asked in a grave voice, with his hands folded under his chin.

"Y-yes,"

"The only question is who would do this?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know..." Wendy started to cry and Juvia kneeled down to the little girl's level and gave her a hug. "She didn't say?"

"Where is she now?" Luffy asked.

"At the sins inn, but aren't you new? Why are you doing this?"

"Because she is now my captain, meaning she is like family to me now."

"Luffy," Nami let out.

"Luffy what are you going to do?" Gray asked him.

"I thought to pay her a little visit." He said to the quartermaster.

"Alright, but first we need to make that schedule before anyone of us leaves this ship."

"Aye!" Everyone said as Gray gave who was going to watch the ship on what days. Which covered a month, just incase Lucy wanted to stay longer than two weeks. "Does everyone know which days ya have?"

"Aye!" They all let out.

"Now when we go visit our captain we must make sure that we don't piss her off, who knows what will happen if we do,"

"Aye!"

The only ones left on the ship were Wendy and Yukino, everyone left to go see Lucy. "Wendy,"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so pale?" The white haired woman kneeled down to the little girl.

"I'm fine," Wendy said as Yukino put the back of her head on the blue haired teen.

"No you are not, you have a fever."

"But I feel fine,"

"You sure as hell don't look fine, come on off to bed with you." Wendy went to bed and Yukino was all alone on the ship, she looked out into the town and took it all in. "One day, I will see you guys again, but for now I need to be here, with my new family." She let out, she breathed in the fresh air. She let out a small smile and went to take care of Wendy.

~With everyone~

Gray and Juvia left the group to get some supplies to make Lucy some food. Erza and Jellal stayed close to the ship, so they wouldn't get in trouble again. Then everyone else all walked to the inn, but had to blend in, so they just walked in, saw lisanna and asked her to take them to their captain. In hindsight, was not the best idea. Lisanna picked up on this and only took a few people at a time, so they wouldn't draw and attention to themselves. Lucy was very happy to see everyone, even though not everyone was there for her to see and some of her crew asked her some, unsavory questions on how she was injured. Lucy only gave a glare if someone asked her "about that."

Juvia and Gray finally got to the inn and asked Lisanna if they both of them could use the kitchen. Elfman wasn't the only one on the ship who knew how to cook. Lisanna closed her inn a bit early to the public, only those who had room could stay, and of course the Pirates of the Light. 'They sure make it hard for me keep this place open when they're here.' Lisanna thought as she was talking to them. There was a faint scent of some delicious food coming from Lisanna's kitchen. Luffy was just about to barge into the kitchen until Natsu came out of his room and collided with the black haired boy.

"Watch where you're going," Natsu said as Luffy stood up unscaved. Natsu smelled the same thing as him, even though he was hungry he controlled himself, unlike Luffy. Natsu walked out into the dinning area and saw Lisanna serving booze to everyone in the tavern hall. Natsu sat down at one of the empty tables, Lisanna came over to him with a grin on her face. "What's up with you?" He asked her.

"Nothing much, I have some friends cooking up some dinner, care to join?"

"Sure, and I'll make sure to pay for my meal."

"Don't worry it's on the house tonight, after all everyone else won't be paying."

"Why's that?"

"Just some old friends that decided to pop by, haven't seen them in forever."

"Oh, okay, ah, can I get a whiskey?"

"Sure, I'll be right back," Lisanna walked away from Natsu's table soon coming back with a glass of whiskey.

"Thank you,"

"No problem, Lucy is awake if you want to see her,"

"Really, then I will go and see her," Natsu got up out of his seat and was about to walk away from the table, "Natsu you should take your whiskey with you, I don't think that you want it taken away, because it's free whiskey to them." Natsu heeds Lisanna's advice and takes his mug with him into Lucy's room.

"Hey, who is that and why is he going into the captain's room?" Happy asked Zoro.

"I don't know, ask Lisanna, the girl who owns this place, she might be able to tell ya. Hey, Lisanna, can ya come over here for a sec?" Zoro asked.

"Coming," She made her way over to where Zoro and Happy are sitting. "What is it?" She asked them.

Happy asked, "Who was that, that went into the captain's room?"

"Oh him? That's Natsu, he is the one that saved the capt'n." She told them, and everyone heard her. Everything went quiet, and every crew member waited for Natsu to come out of Lucy's room so they could thank him for saving their beloved captain Lucy. They waited and waited and waited. Gray and Juvia were oblivious to what was going on outside the kitchen, not to mention the information that was shared by Lisanna. Erza and Jellal are still not at the tavern, because after waiting around the ship, they decided to go on board and take over Yukino's shift. Yukino thanked them and left the ship to go see Lucy.

~In Lucy's room~

Natsu walked into Lucy's room, she was awake and staring at the ceiling out of boredom. Her bed sheets were white, the walls are brown due to it being made out of wood. Lucy looked a bit pale, but she looked better compared to earlier. She could smell the delicious food being cooked in the kitchen. She was starting to get a bit hungry, her appetite was coming back to her and Natsu was there. "Hello," She said as he walked up to her bed, she started sitting up and he pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and brought it closer to her bedside.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her, she gave him a sweet smile. "I am doing a bit better, seeing family makes it all the more better." Natsu was confused by that statement. "Family?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "Yes, family, those people out there, are like family to me, even though we are not blood related we are still family in my eyes."

"I see, that's a nice thought." He told her,

"Yeah it is," A thought popped into her mind, "What is your family like?" She asked him.

"My family?"

"Yes? Am I not allowed to ask?"

"No, it's not that, I never really thought about it. Now let me see, my mother and my father died when I was young...I have an older brother too, he was the one I remember the most,"

"Then tell me about your brother."

"Well, my brother is a bit...overbearing, but he likes to play jokes and be friendly."

"He sounds like a wonderful older brother."

"Yeah, and he keeps on nagging me on getting a girlfriend because he has one." Lucy let out a giggle.

"Like I said, he must be a wonderful older brother."

"I guess, but I don't really see him that much anymore,"

"Why is that?"

"He has gotten busier and busier and I have gotten older."

"I see, if you want to spend quality family time I think you should just talk it out with him though,"

"That's a nice thought, to bad I never get to see him...Hey Lucy, what was your family like?" He asked.

"My dad and mom was the kindest person in the world, but sadly my mom died when I was a baby. My dad married my step-mother when I was around four or so, My father left when I was six and I haven't seen him to this day. Some presume he is dead, others think he ran away and didn't look back. My step-mother 'took care of me' because I had nowhere to go."

"That must have been harsh, and what do you mean by, 'took care of you'?"

"She made me be the maid of the house, and I was basically stuck doing everything, while my step-sisters had fun. I then ran away one day with someone's help and then I never looked back."

"That must have been a nice person,"

"Yeah, he was, but the weird thing is I don't remember his name or face. One day though, I would like to meet him again and say: Thank you for helping me that day, I have a much better life now thanks to you."

Natsu smiled, "That would be amazing if you got to meet him again." He told her.

"It would," She said to him.

"Do you want something to eat, I think it is almost done,"

"Yes, that sounds splendid." She eyed his booze, "Can I have a sip of that, I am feeling a bit parched."

"Sure, go ahead," Natsu gave Lucy his drink and she slowly took the mug up to her lips and took a few sips before giving it back to him.

"Thank you,"

"It's no big deal, now I better get some food before it's all gone,"

"Good idea,"

"Do you mind if I leave this here?" Natsu held up his drink.

"Not at all, after all how are you going to get your food?"

He put his drink down on a small table, "Thanks,"

"It's no problem." She let out a giggle, once again.

"I will be right back,"

"And I will hold you to it," Natsu left through the door to get some food. Now the delicious scent came at Lucy full force and her stomach couldn't help but grumble.

Yukino finally got to the Sins Inn right before dinner was about to be served. "I made it, just in time,"

"You sure did," Levy said to the white haired girl.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not really, but the guy that saved Lucy is here,"

"Really? I need to go and meet him then," Yukino was about to leave and go find the young man, but Levy stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, he is right now in the captain's quarters talking with her, not the best idea to disturb them. Besides, everyone is going to say 'thank you' together."

"Okay then," She said to Levy and sat down at her table with a few other crew mates.

The moment finally came when Natsu walked into the dinning hall. Everyone got out of his and her seat and bowed to the pink haired boy. "Thank you so much for saving Lucy." They said together, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia could almost hear it through the walls. Natsu became frantic saying that it was nothing at all, and that he was happy to be able to help her. Still every single person in that tavern gave Natsu their gratitude one way or another. "Dinner is done!" Juvia said finally after a good hour of waiting around doing nothing.

The entire dining hall became like the dining hall on the ship, but Natsu didn't really pay any attention to that though. He got his food and Lucy's food and went back to her room so that they could eat together.

Gray and Juvia finally sat down and started chatting with their crew mates, and finally finding out after an hour who the guy that saved Lucy was. They were pissed that no one told them, all because they were "cooking" the entire time.


End file.
